XXX
by Cubi Xcelcis
Summary: "…Will you stand by me? Hold on and never let me go Will you stand by me? With you I know I belong When the story gets told…"


**Author** : Meskipun gue seorang penulis, bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah FF perdana gue. Jadi, harap maklum kalau bahasanya terlewat formal atau malah berantakan :D  
Sebagai teman yang baik, gue mengharapkan review yang membangun dari teman2 agar di lain waktu dapat membuat ff yang lbh baik lagi. #bow

* * *

**Disclaimer**: karakter2 yang ada di ff ini adalah milik om gue, **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Gue: Maaf ya Om, karekternya om dibikin kyk gini di ff saya. Maaf.  
Om Masashi Kishimoto: dasar kamu ini, keponakan mesum. #dijewerin om

* * *

RATE: M  
jadi yang merasa belum dewasa silahkan tutup segera ff ini kalau ga….. ya tanggung sendiri dosanya, huahahahaha #dikeroyokin adek2 X_X

Pairing: SasuNaru

Title:  
**XXX**

Happy Reading

* * *

Aku merasa seluruh hidupku sekarang hanya untuknya dan hanya akan menjadi miliknya selamanya. Awalnya, aku pikir semuanya sangat tidak masuk akal; mencintai seorang laki-laki yang notabenenya sejanis kelamin dengan diriku sendiri. Namun saat ku tatap mata Safirnya yang indah dan menenangkan, akhirnya aku yakin bahwa cinta ini sungguh benar-benar adanya.

Dia sungguh-sungguh sangat indah. Aku menatapnya lekat sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya lembut. Serasa baru kemarin kami bertemu dan sekarang kami sudah disini, berada disatu ranjang. Aku menatap wajah polosnya saat sedang tertidur disampingku. Diperindah dengan sinar mentari pagi yang masuk malu-malu ke kamar kami dan lampu yang ternyata dari semalam tak aku matikan.

"…Will you stand by me?  
Hold on and never let me go  
Will you stand by me?  
With you I know I belong  
When the story gets told…"

* * *

"a…apa kau serius, teme?"

"ayolah Naruto, jangan panggil aku teme saat aku sedang serius denganmu"

"ha ha ha ha ha…." Semua tamu tertawa terbahak mendengar percakapanku dan Naruto.

Ya, aku sedang serius dengannya sekarang. Beberapa menit lagi kami akan bertunangan, bertunangan dengan pemuda yang sangat aku cintai di kediaman Namikaze.

2jam kemudian, acara pertunangan itu selesai. Aku berjalan ke teras belakang rumahnya dan berusaha untuk menyendiri. Sungguh sangat lega. Tinggal menghitung bulan untuk memintanya menjadi istriku, ehm, tepatnya pendamping hidupku selamanya a.k.a menikah.

Baiklah, biarkan aku mengingat lagi kenangan kami dulu.

Naruto. Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Awalnya aku tak percaya itu. Dan itu sangat tidak mungkin. Namun, setelah semua itu terjadi padaku, ternyata itu sungguh sangat-sangat luar biasa.

Saat itu Naruto berumur 18tahun dan aku 20 tahun. Dia adalah juniorku di Univ. of Konoha, perguruang tinggi milik keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya milik Fugaku Uchiha, ayahku. Dia lah satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan deathglareku dan yang terpenting dia telah membuatku mengerti arti cinta, cinta sejati.

Saat itu aku bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja dan dengan cara yang tak mengenakkan pula. Kami tak sengaja bersenggolan di lorong kampus dan membuatnya terjatuh karena tersenggol badanku yang tinggi dan super atletis ini, huehahaha.

"_aw… apa kau tak punya mata, huh!"_

"_hn?"_

"_Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas kepada pemuda berambut super pirang yang masih berada dilantai. _

_Pemuda berambut nanas itu menolong pemuda berambut pirang untuk berdiri._

"_HEI!" teriaknya didepanku. "KAU TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN!" teriaknya lagi._

"_Na..Naruto" panggil teman berambut nanasnya itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh kearah pemuda berambut nanas. _

"_KENAPA?" dia juga berteriak pada temannya itu._

"_ck, sungguh sangat mengganggu"_

"_HEI!" teriaknya lagi sambil memegang kerah bajuku._

"_Naruto, dia adalah anak pemilik kampus ini. Uchiha" kata temannya cepat lalu menarik pemuda pirang itu menjauh dariku._

_Tampak olehku, dia terkejut mendengar pernyataan temannya barusan._

"_lihat, lihat, ada orang bodoh yang tak mengenalku" kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu. "kau…" kataku sambil mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya. Sungguh dia bukan pemuda penakut. Dia bahkan membalas deathglareku dengan deathglere versinya sendiri. 'ya ampun, matanya indah sekali. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya' batinku._

_Dug… jantungku berdetak cepat._

'_apa ini?' _

"_aku apa?" tanyanya kasar padaku. _

'_ah, kurang ajar sekali pemuda ini' batinku. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku ingin memukuli kepalanya. Aku tahu teman berambut nanasnya sangat ketakutan sekarang._

"_kau…" aku memegang kerah bajunya. Masih, deathglarenya masih terpampang disana berusaha mengancamku untuk menjauhinya. "dobe" kataku lembut lalu mencium bibirnya._

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

_4 detik _

_5 detik_

"_GYAAAAA" teriaknya lalu melepaskan ciuman kami. "apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_sudahlah. Seharusnya kau beruntung karena seorang uchiha menciumimu. Bukankah begitu, tuan berambut nanas?" tanyaku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua._

"_ciuman pertamaku" katanya yang masih bisa aku dengar dari kejauhan. "ciuman pertamaku direngguk oleh si Teme k*mpr*t itu" katanya yang masih tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi._

'_kh, kenapa aku bodoh sekali' batinku sambil mempercepat langkahku kearah parkiran karena aku tak ingin lagi mendengar percakapan antara pemuda berambut pirang dan berambut nanas itu._

_._

_._

_._

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sas.."

Kupotong kalimatnya dengan ciuman ku di keningnya. Aku masih belum berani (lagi) mencium bibirnya sejak kejadian pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kampus dulu. Itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak itu aku tidak berani mencium bibirnya. Ya, aku tahan saja. Aku laki-laki yang baik kan? Hehehehe….

"tidak ada" jawabku datar lalu membawanya masuk dan bercengkrama dengan para tamu yang menghadiri pertunangan kami.

4bulan kemudian…

Saat ini kami sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha, kediamanku. Kami sedang menggelar resepsi pernikahan kami setelah sebelumnya kami menikah di sebuah Geraja yang dekat dengan kediaman Namikaze. Pernikahan di musim semi, dimana semua sakura akan tumbuh bermekaran, oh,, so sweet bukan, aku sengaja mengaturnya seperti itu.  
Pernikahan yang sepertinya akan menjadi ejekan dimata manusia normal, pernikahan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Ya, dia mengubahku menjadi seorang gay. Dia pernah memintaku untuk sembuh setelah pertunangan kami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun aku bangga dengan predikat itu sekarang karena pasanganku adalah dia, Naruto Namikaze; pemuda periang, hiper aktif, manis, cantik, berambut pirang, dan yang tak kalah pentingnya yang membuatnya manis adalah garis-garis yang ada dipipi kiri dan kanannya. Dia adalah dobeku dan tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa memilikinya selain aku.

.

.

.

"huh, kau lega, Naruto?" terdengar olehku Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Naruto di taman belakang-yang aku juga tak sengaja sedang ingin mendatangi Naruto. Namun, ku urungkan niatku untuk mendatanginya dan aku hanya menguping pembicaraan mereka saja.

"eh, Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto lembut. "iya, aku lega" jawabnya polos sambil menyunggingkan senyum 5 jari khasnya.

'ah, lega rasanya saat ku tahu ternyata dia juga menunggu pernikahan ini' batinku sambil mengelus dadaku lega.

"lega sekali karena acara resepsinya sudah selesai. Aku lelah sekali, huahahahaha" lanjutnya yang sontak mengagetkanku.

'ah, kupikir dia sudah lama menunggu pernikahan ini, eh ternyata, dia lega karena hal semacam itu "acara resepsi yang sudah selesai" dasar DOBE' batinku sedikit kecewa.

"ah Naruto-kun, aku pikir kau lega karena Sasuke-kun sudah menikahimu" kata Sakura lagi yang kemudian membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

Tampak olehku, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"bukan lega, Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sedikit agak pelan yang hampir saja aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Untung jarak kami tak begitu jauh. "aku… aku sangat bahagia saat ini" jawabnya lagi sambil mengangkat kepala.

Ya ampun, wajahnya tampak memerah /

Kawai… aku mimisan#ralat, aku tersentuh.

Naruto, dobeku, kau sungguh sangat manis sekali.

"tak ku sangka, akhirnya Sasuke, si pangeran bertopeng stoic itu bisa menjadi luluh dihadapanmu dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah kalian sudah menikah. Selamat ya."

"ah, Sakura-chan bisa saja. Terima kasih. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Sai?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"besok dia akan kembali ke Jepang" jawab Sakura sedikit malu mengingat Sai adalah calon suaminya.

Ah laki-laki pucat itu sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sakura, eits, tapi tak ada yang seburuntung aku yang bisa memiliki Naruto,hehehehe…..

Ah, acara menguping ini sungguh sangat tidak mengasikkan.

ring…ring…ring…ring….

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"iya. Baiklah. Iya, bye" hanya itu ucapan Sakura. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto.

'ah, bisikan apa?' batinku kesal.

Sakura menyudahi bisikannya dan terlihat olehku wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

'pasti bisikan yang tidak-tidak -_-'

.

.

.

Well, sudah malam dan rumah benar-benar sepi sekarang setelah beberapa menit yang lalu sangat ramai oleh para tamu undangan.

Sekarang tepatnya pukul 11 lewat. Hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan didalam kamar kami, kamar aku dan Naruto. Kami masih tinggal dirumah orang tua ku. Mungkin besok kami akan langsung pindah ke rumah baru kami. Jaraknya sekitar setengah jam dari rumah orang tua ku.

Kami hanya terduduk diam dipinggiran kiri ranjang yang berukuran king size itu.

"Naru/Sasu"

"ehm, kau duluan saja, Naruto" kataku lalu berbaring diranjang yang sangat empuk itu.

Naruto masih terdiam. Dia sedikit menunduk dan tampaknya ia malu.

'Ya ampun, Naruto, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuat ingin langsung memakanmu# ehem, ralat, maksudnya ingin memelukmu' batinku.

"ehm…" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat aku membaringkan kepalaku dipahanya.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto?" tanyaku sambil memandanginya.

"terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"hanya itu?" godaku.

"dan, ehm…" wajahnya semakin memerah.

"hei, wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus saja, dobe" kataku sambil duduk disamping kanannya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"aishiteru" ucapnya yang berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

"aishiteru mo, Naruto" kataku sambil mengangkat sedikit dagunya supaya safirnya menatap onixku. "may I?" tanyaku dan dijawab dengan anggukan lembut dari Naruto.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Menghilangkan seluruh jarak diantara kami.

'oh Kami-Sama. Ini akan menjadi ciuman ketiga Naruto setelah ciuman pertamanya ku ambil sewaktu di lorong kampus dulu dan ditonton oleh pemuda berambut nanas yang ternyata adalah keluarga Nara, sahabat ayahku dan yang kedua disaat pernikahan kami di Gereja dan disaksikan banyak orang' batinku sambil memperhatikan bibir cerinya itu.

"ehm…" Naruto sedikit mendesah saat kucium bibirnya lembut. Entah karena terkejut atau apa, aku tak peduli.

Masih dalam posisi duduk dipinggiran ranjang, kucium, lalu kukecup lembut bibirnya. Ku tatap wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Mata safirnya tak terlihat olehku. Sepertinya dia sangat menikamati ciuman kami kali ini.

Ku sentuh lembut kelopak mata kanannya dengan jempol kiriku.

Dia membukakan matanya sedikit dan memperlihatkan betapa cantiknya mata sebiru langit dan samudera itu pada onixku yang saat ini benar-benar sedang sangat membutuhkannya.

Kulepaskan pungutanku dari bibirnya. Kubersihkan saliva yang kini membasahi bibir Naruto dengan jempolku.

"Naruto"

Naruto menyentuh tanganku yang sedang berada dibibirnya.

"kau sangat manis, Naruto"

Dia hanya tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesebarang arah.

Aku mencium bibirnya lagi dan langsung melepaskannya.

Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat.

'bolehkah aku menyapa lidahmu, Naruto?' batinku berusaha melakukan telapati dengan Naruto.

"lakukan, Sasuke" katanya seolah-olah telepatiku benar-benar tersampaikan kepadanya.

Aku kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut. Aku memain-mainkan lidahku pada bibirnya. Saat tahu lidahku akan segera masuk, ia membuka kecil mulutnya.

"nghh em…"

Ia mendesah dengan lembut saat lidahku menyentuh lidahnya. Hangat dan basah. Aku mengabsen seluruh benda yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku kembali bermain-main dengan lidah Naruto.

"mmnghhh"

Desahannya semakin menjadi.

Baiklah, jujur sebenarnya aku tak begitu menikmati permainan lidah ini. dia belum mahir sama sekali. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting sekarang dia sudah menjadi milikku. Akan ku ajari cari berciuman hot ala Uchiha Sasuke, huahahahaha….

Saliva-saliva kami berbaur kembali.

Tangannya menyentuh dada bidangku.

Gig…

"aw…"

Aku melepaskan permainan lidah kami saat Naruto menggigit lidahku.

"maaf, aku…aku tidak sengaja, Sasuke" katanya ngos-ngosan.

"aw Naruto" kataku sambil menyentuh mulutku lalu memandanginya genit.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku lagi ke wajahnya.

"kalau kau sudah kehabisan napas, gigit dengan lembut saja" jelasku sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang duren miliknya. "jangan digigit sampai seperti ini" kataku sambil menunjukan liahku yang sedikit berdarah.

"ma..maaf, Sasuke. A…aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa… yang sudah kulakukan" katanya dengan menyesal dan menyentuh mulutku lembut.

"baiklah, tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ini juga masih baru, kan? Tidak apa-apa" kataku mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Aku aku ingin 'malam pertama' kami berantakan hanya karena gigitan konyol seperti ini.

Aku memandangi jam dinding yang tepat berada didepan ranjang king size kami.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam.

"well, malam masih panjang, kan, Naruto?" tanyaku saat aku melihatnya yang juga sedang memandangi jam dinding.

Ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan kemudian berbaring. Aku masih dengan posisi dudukku disamping kiri ranjang. Aku memandangi wajahnya.

"Sasuke" panggilnya dan langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia menarik tangan kananku ke dada datarnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Dug… dug….dug… dug….

"jantung ini" katanya padaku. "hanya akan berdetak untukmu, Sasuke Uchiha" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku,,, aku sungguh sangat tersentuh saat itu.

"Naruto"

Ia hanya tersenyum saja padaku.

Lalu tiba-tiba tangan kanannya bergerak ke kancing baju orange yang ia kena kan setelah kami menggantikan tuxedo kami masing-masinng. Ia membuka kancingnya perlahan sambil masih menatapku, datar.

Dug… dug… dug…dug… dug…

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

Naruto menggerakan tangan kananku yang ia pegang tadi untuk membantunya membukakan kancing bajunya. Aku melihat gerakan tangannya yang sangat lembut diatas kancing-kancing baju itu.

.

.

.

Dadanya sudah tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Bajunya tadi sudah aku lemparkan kesembarang tempat. Kini posisiku sudah berada diatas Naruto dengan lengan-lengan kekar yang menopang badanku agar tak menindih Naruto. Kepalaku sejajar dengan kepalanya. Aku memandang ke bawahku, ke dada Naruto. Kulit tannya begitu menggoda. Aku hanya tersenyum saat itu.

Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kananku. Menariknya lagi ke dadanya.

"tubuh ini…juga hanya untukmu" katanya lagi yang sukses membuatku blushing. Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku seperti ini. apa dia menggodaku? Dia sungguh sangat-sangat manis.

Terasa ditelapak tanganku, puting dada kirinya menegang. Ya, dari tadi-waktu ia meletakkan tanganku pada dadanya sewaktu masih mengenakan baju-putingnya juga sudah menegang. Namun, kini, aku benar-benar bisa merasakanya. Detak jantungnya, kulit halusnya, hangatnya.

"lakukan semaumu, Sasuke" katanya pasrah.

Aku memeluknya. Erat. Hangat.

"baiklah. Aku akan mulai kalau begitu" bisikku lembut pada telinga kanannya.

Kuciumi daun telinga itu dengan lembut. Ku gigit-gigit kecil dan kuhembuskan napasku dilehernya.

"nghhh"

Sudah, tanda bahwa Naruto hanya milikku sudah ada disana. sangat indah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Aku kembali mengecup tanda itu perlahan, membersihkan darah yang keluar dari lehernya dengan lidahku. Tangan kiriku, ku main-mainkan diputing kirinya yang semakin menegang.

"mnghhh… Sasu…mnghhh…" desahnya seperti alunan melodi terindah yang pernah masuk ketelingaku.

Aku menghentikan permainanku dileher dan putingnya. Aku membukakan bajuku juga. Sepertinya tak adil jika hanya Naruto saja yang bertelanjang dada.

"Sasuke…" kata Naruto sedikit malu dan, ya ampun, wajahnya memerah lagi.

Sepertinya ia begitu karena melihat dadaku yang begitu sexi dan hot, hahahahahaha

"kenapa, Naruto?" tanyaku berpura-pura tak tahu.

Dia hanya menggeleng.

Aku letakkan bajuku disebelah ranjang.

Aku kembali mengecup bibirnya lagi, masuk ke mulutnya, berdansa dengan lidahnya dengan iringan desahan dari mulut Naruto sendiri. Sangat romantis. Untung saja Naruto belum terlalu mahir dalam permainan ini, jadi, bisa aku yang lebih dominan.

Sekarang aku beralih ke puting kanannya yang sedari tadi tak terjamah olehku. Ku cium puting yang menegang itu lembut. Ku jilat, lalu ku isap.

"ehm…mnghhhh" Naruto menggeliat tak jelas.

Isapanku semakinku perdalam. Kususui putingnya seperti saat aku menyusui ibuku dulu, tapi kali ini berbeda, ya kalian tahu sendirilah,hahahahaha. Jari-jarinya menyambak rambutku kasar. Ku mainkan tangan kananku ke puting kirinya. Ah, jambakanya semakin kasar.

Kuhentikan isapan dan permaian tanganku diputingnya.

Puting kanannya memerah karena isapanku tadi. Meskipun menggoda, tapi aku juga harus 'menyapa' bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto yang lain.

Aku kembali menatapnya. Memeriksa keadaanya, apakah ingin lanjut atau tidak.

Tangannya ia lingkarkan ke leherku, lalu menarik wajahku dan langsung menciumku. Baiklah, sepertinya, 'permainan' ini akan berlanjut. Aku masih menahan badanku dengan tangan kiriku.

Tangan kananku sudah melakukan tugasnya lagi. Sekarang jari-jariku bermain dengan lubang pusar milik Naruto. Kusentuh pusar itu lembut.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami, ciuman biasa, tak ada permainan lidah atau gigit menggigit.

Aku memandangnya lekat. Sepertinya ia tak begitu menikmati bagian ini. aku hentikan elusanku dipusarnya.

Aku melepaskan celana panjang milik Naruto. Kemudian disusul dengan celana dalamnya.

'what the hell! Basah? Dia sudah duluan keluar ternyata' batinku sambil menahan tawaku.

"kenapa tak memberitahuku, Naruto? Itu pasti sakit?"

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menutup wajahnya dengan bajuku tadi.

"aku…aku malu, Sasuke" katanya samar karena wajahnya ditutupi oleh bajuku yang kemudian meledakan tawaku.

"ha ha ha ha… dobe, kenapa harus malu? Bukannya kita sudah menikah? Ha ha ha ha ha… kau lucu sekali, dobe" kataku sambil menatap kepalanya yang masih tertutup oleh bajuku. "ayolah" pintaku sambil menarik-narik tangannya agar melepaskan bajuku dari wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tak mau memperlihatkan wajah malunya padaku. "baiklah"

Aku turun dari ranjang, membelakangi Naruto dan langsung melepaskan celanaku.

"ah…" desahku pelan.

Memang, sedari tadi kejantananku memang sudah sangat sakit tersangkar oleh celana dalam milikku. Ku elus-elus kejantananku lembut, membuatnya agar sedikit lebih nyaman. Ehm,,, aku tahu dia melirikku secara diam-diam.

"jangan seperti itu, dobe" kataku lalu membalikkan badanku.

Kulihat dia sudah memunggungiku lagi.

"ehm…" desahku nyaman saat kujatuhkan badanku kasar ke ranjang hingga membuatnya sedikit bergerak.

'untung saja tak ada selimut disini' batinku sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Naruto" panggilku sambil memegang punggungnya.

Naruto terkejut saat aku menyentuh punggungnya.

Aku membalikkan badannya. sekarang wajahnya sudah tak tertutupi lagi oleh bajuku.

'uh, wajahnya sangat manis' batinku.

"wajahmu memerah, dobe" godaku lalu aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk disebelah kanannya. "jangan begitu" kataku yang mulai serius.

Tangan kananku mengelus-elus badan Naruto yang masih terbaring didepanku. Ia sedikit bergetar.

Sepertinya dia begitu karena melihat kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"kau malu, Naruto?" tanyaku sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya dengan tangan kiriku.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"tapi…" katanya bergantung, membuatku segara menatap mata safirnya. "aku… aku menunggunya, Sasuke"

Well, aku tak tahu apa yang dia tunggu. Tunggu, jangan bilang saat ini dia sedang merayuku. Awas saja kalau dia berani merayuku, akan ku makan dia hidup-hidup, huahahahaha #bergurau, aku kan sayang Naruto, mana mungkin aku memakannya.

Baiklah, sepertinya aku mengerti maksudnya. Beuh,,,dia sungguh manis saat ini.

"are you sure, dobe?" tanya ku sedikit menggoda padanya.

"ya, lakukan perlahan" katanya lalu menggerakkan tangan kananku ke bagian bawahnya. Bagian yang itu. Kalian tahu, kan?

Oh, berarti saat ini dia sedang mengujiku. Akan aku perlihatkan padamu betapa tangguhnya aku.

Tanganku sudah berada di kejantanannya. Ku genggam miliknya itu lembut. Ukurannya tak sebasar milikku. Hahahaha, milikku memang super.

Tangan-tangannya kini diletakkannya didadanya.

Kugerakkan tanganku naik-turun pada kejantanannya. kejantanannya sudah sedari tadi berdiri dan sekarang semakin berdiri tegak saja. Kulihat wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"jangan ditahan, dobe. Kalau mau berteriak, berteriak saja. Jangan ditahan" kataku saat mellihatnya yang sedang menahan desahannya.

"hng" angguknya lembut.

Ku naik-turunkan lagi tanganku pada penisnya dengan durasi yang lebih cepat dari awal.

"mmmnghhh… ngh…mm…sasu…kh…e…mnghhh…" desahnya nikmat.

Dia benar-benar menikmati ini.

Dug…

Kuhentikan gerakan tanganku pada kejantanan Naruto.

"ehm,, kenapa berhenti?" tanya naruto sedikit kecewa.

"sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh"

'jangan bilang orang tua kami sedang menguping kegiatan kami' batinku curiga.

Tentu saja pikiran ku kesana, kalau benar-benar terjadi, itu pasti karena otak mesum aniki keriputanku itu. Dia sering sekali menyuruhku untuk meniduri Naruto sebelum pernikahan kami….tunggu, kenapa membicarakan aniki keriput itu. Lupakan. Mau mereka menguping, mengintip, atau 'menonton' sekalipun, terserah mereka.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "mungkin tadi hanya kucing" kata Naruto lagi dengan polosnya.

Baiklah Naruto, mungkin katamu itu adalah kucing, tapi naluriku mengatakan kalau itu bukan lah kucing, tapi 'kucing nakal'

Dibalik pintu kamar SasuNaru

=normal pov=

"jangan berisik, minato sayang, nanti mereka akan mendengar" bisik Kushina sambil menempelkan telunjuknya kemulut Minato, sang suami.

"iya, paman jangan berisik." Tambah Itachi.

"sebaiknya kita jangan seperti ini. kalau mereka tahu, mereka akan sangat kecewa kepada kita" kata Fugaku.

"diamlah/diamlah" jawab Mikoto dan Kushina cepat.

Minato dan Fugaku hanya tertunduk lemas sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum-sunyum tidak jelas.

=normal pov end=

Didalam kamar

"sas…sukeehh..nmgh…sepertinya,,akh,..aku..akan ke..lu..arghhh" kata Naruto. kami sudah melanjutkan 'aktivitas' kami kembali.

"keluarlah, Naruto" kataku yang semakin cepat menaik-turunkan tanganku di kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mengejang dan memerah itu.

"aghh…."

Cairan putih Naruto membasahi tangan kananku. Hangat. Dengan segera aku memasukkan mulutku ke kejantanannya yang sedang deras-derasnya mengeluarkan cairannya.

"akh..apa yang kau lakukan, Sasukeh?"

Aku tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto. Aku menghisap miliknya dan menelan seluruh cairannya. Ku periksa lagi takut-takut masih ada sisa cairan disana. ah, masih ada sedikit. Aku kembali menghisapnya lembut.

"akh..sasu…akh…"

"nah, sudah bersih" kataku sambil membersihkan mulutku dengan tangan kiriku.

"apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanyanya ngos-ngosan.

"tidak ada."

"tidakkah itu jorok?" tanyanya sedikit cemberut.

"jorok? Tidak, dobe. Kenapa harus jorok. Lagian rasanya manis" jawabnya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

'Sebenarnya sih jorok, tapi karena itu milikmu, setiap haripun aku mau' batinku konyol.

"aku…aku mau mencobanya" pintanya malu.

"kau serius?"

"hm" jawabnya ditambah anggukan mantap darinya.

"lebih baik jangan" kataku lagi.

'Walah, walah, kenapa wajahnya jadi sedih begitu? Ya ampun' batinku panik saat melihat raut wajahnya yang langsung berubah dari bersemangat menjadi sedih. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kami-Sama?'

"Sasuke tidak mau aku mencobanya?" tanyanya lagi ditambah tatapan puppy eyes darinya.

GYAAAAAA… KAWAIIIII

'Naruto, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau tak tahu kalau kau sedang bermain-main dengan seekor singa yang siap menerkammu kapan saja, huh?' batinku.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi dengan nada merayu dan wajah yang sedih.

Aku nggak kuat, nggak nggak nggak kuat….

"ya sudah" kataku sedikit jual mahal, huahahaha. "tetaplah berbaring" kataku kemudian mendekatkan milikku kemulutnya.

Dapat terdengar oleh telinga ku kalau Naruto sedang menelan liurnya.

'selamat menikmati, dobe'

Dia membuka mulut cerinya itu lalu mengulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat-jilat kepala kejantananku.

"hm" desahku.

Tunggu, dia membuatku mendesah? Ternyata dia mahir juga melayaniku.

Aku melihatnya menjilat-jilati kepala kejantananku dengan SEXY(?) X_X

"masukan, Naruto" pintaku lalu dengan segera dilaksanakan oleh Naruto.

"mngh…" desahannya sedikit terdengar olehku saat kejantanan berukuran besar milikku masuk ke mulutnya.

Hangat.

Dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. kejantananku belum seluruhnya masuk ke mulutnya. Kuhentakkan sedikit pinggulku lalu mulutnya menelan habis milikku.

"ngmhh.." desahnya lagi.

Dapat kurasakan kepala penisku menusuk-nusuk lembut kerongkongannya.

"akh… lebih cepat, Naruto" pintaku keenakan.

Dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Cepat baginya tapi belum cepat bagi kejantananku. Ku gerakan pinggulku, lalu ku pegang kepala Naruto dengan tanganku. Kugerakan berirama agar menghasilnya hasil yang sempurna bagi kenikmatanku.

Makin cepat.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

6 detik…

7 detik…

8 detik…

9 detik…

10 detik…

"akh…" desahku nikmat dan langsung kukeluarkan cairanku kedalam mulutnya yang masih menelan kejantananku.

Dapatku lihat Naruto sedikit tersedak saat cairanku berlomba-lomba masuk ke kerongkongannya.

Dia menghisapnya seperti aku menghisap miliknya tadi.

'dasar tidak kreatif' batinku mengejeknya. 'tapi enak juga, persis apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi padanya' lanjutku sambil memujinya karena dapat dengan cepat mencontohiku.

"sudah bersih, Sasuke" katanya tampak kelelahan. Lalu badannya terjatuh ke ranjang. Disekitar bibirnya masih terdapat cairanku. Dia bahkan tak sempat membersihkan mulutnya sendiri saking capeknya. Kebersihkan cairan itu dari bibirnya dengan tangan kananku.

'masih banyak juga yang tidak tertelan' kataku sambil melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"iya, rasanya manis" katanya yang menghentikan lamunanku pada wajahnya yang masih terlihat lelah.

"jangan lelah dulu, dobe" kataku lalu memposisikan tangan kananku yang terdapat cairanku tadi dari mulut Naruto ke lubang bokongnya.

"akh…" Naruto tersentak saat ku masukan jari tengahku ke lubangnya.

"SAKIT" teriaknya.

Dibalik pintu kamar sasunaru

=Normal pov=

'apa yang mereka lakukan' batin mereka berlima serempak.

'ha ha ha ha ha… otouto, ayo lakukan' batin mesum Itachi.

'Minato, anak kita' batin Kushina sambil memegang erat baju Minato dan menatapnya tajam.

'Naruto pasti mampu, Kushina' batin Minato sambil mengangguk mantap pada sang istri yang kelihatanya sedikit khawatir.

'anak itu' batin Fugaku datar.

'Sasuke, semangat nak' batin Mikoto berteriak senang. 'andai saja dia seorang gadis' batin mikoto sedikit kecewa. 'tapi tidak apa-apa. Selama mereka bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia' batinnya lagi menyakinkan diri.

=normal pov end=

Kembali kedalam kamar

"tahan, Naruto" pintaku sedikit panik.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu memejamkan matanya. Dapat ku rasakan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiriku.

"buka sedikit lagi" kataku pelan.

Dia melebarkan kakinya.

Ku masukan 2jari sekaligus kelubangnya.

"ARGH… SASUKE"

Dibalik pintu kamar sasunaru

Semuanya mimisan

Kembali kedalam kamar

"SASUKE, SAKIT" teriaknya lagi. Padahal aku sama sekali belum menggerakkan jari-jariku.

"KENAPA TAK BERGERAK?! MAKIN SAKIT, SASUKE!"

GYAAAAA, aku serba salah.

Kugerakan tanganku. Maju mundur, zig zag, gerakan menggunting. Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Tentu kalian tahu. Supaya lubangnya sedikit melebar.

"sa…sakit" katanya sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

Aku jadi tak tega. Kuhentikan kegiatan maju mundur, zig zag, dan gerakan mengguntingku. Kubiarkan dia bersantai dulu. Sepertinya aku masih belum menemukan titik nikmatnya. Aku menundukan kepalaku lalu menciumnya lembut.

Dia membalas ciumanku. Sepertinya dia sangat membutuhkan ciumanku saat ini. karena tak ingin melihatnya menahan sakit lebih lama, kusentakan jari-jariku dengan kasar kelubangnya.

"ah..hmnghh…" desahnya. aku langsung melepaskan ciuman kami.

'bagus. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya' batinku senang seperti sudah memenangkan undian saja.

Kuhentikan sentakkan jari-jariku. Ingin memastikan saja.

"hm, kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya.

'bingo! Berarti aku sudah menemukannya' batinku berteriak senang.

"kau keenakan, dobe" kataku lalu kulepaskan jari-jariku dari lubangnya.

"buka lebih lebar lagi" perintahku. "aku ingin masuk"

Aku memposisikan pinggulku tepat diantara kaki-kaki Naruto. Lalu ku angkat sedikit pinggulnya agar berada diatas pahaku. ku angkat kadua kakinya disamping kiri dan kananku. Kejantananku sudah bersiap disana, tapi sepertinya dobeku sedikit tegang.

Aku menurunkan badanku bertumpu pada kedua lenganku. Aku mencium keningnya, lalu kelopak matanya, lalu bibirnya. Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya. Dan , ya, berhasil. Badannya yang tadi sedikit bergetar sekarang sudah sidikit bersantai.

Aku menatapnya datar.

'akan kulakukan sekarang' telepatiku.

Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaanku dengan melingkarkan tangannya kepunggungku.

Kumasukan perlahan kejantananku ke lubangnya. Aku sedikit kesusahan.

Ku pegang kejantananku dengan tangan kananku agar dapat berdiri tegak dan masuk dengan mudah.

Naruto ikut memperhatikan kegiatan tanganku dibawah sana.

'susah sekali' batinku.

Karena tak ingin berlama-lama lagi dan sedikit kesal, kusentakan pinggulku keras.

"akh…" desahnya pelan.

Masuk, hanya baru kepalanya saja-_-

"tahan ya, Naruto" kataku berusaha menenangkannya dan mengelus kepalanya lembut dengan tangan kiriku.

Dia hanya mengangguk. Aku tahu bahwa dia sekarang sedang menahan rasa sakit yang sangat.

Aku ngos-ngosan. Ternyata melakukan ini sangatlah tidak mudah.

"tahan, ok?" kataku lagi sambil mendorong pinggulku.

"akh,,, sakit" dapat ku lihat air mata keluar dari safir kiri kanannya.

'aku sungguh bodoh' batinku marah lalu kesentakan kuat pinggulku.

"akh…" desahan itu. Desahan seperti tadi, desahan nikmat. Aku sudah menemukan titik nikmatnya.

Kini seluruh kejantananku sedah berada seluruhnya didalam lubang Naruto. Aku masih tak bergerak, menunggu aba-aba dari naruto.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Ok, sepertinya itu tandanya.

Aku menggerakan pinggulku maju-mundur secara perlahan.

"akh…ngh…m…mngh…sa..sasu…akh…" desahnya lembut.

"buka matamu, Naruto" pintaku yang sama sekali tak berhenti bergerak.

Dia membukakan matanya pelan. Matanya sayu. Namun aku masih bisa melihat safir indah didalamnya.

"akh… akh…ah… sa..sa…sasuke…"

"panggil namaku, Naruto" pintaku lagi.

"Sas…sas…ke…ng,,, mngh…" dia mengulurkan tangannya ingin memelukku lagi setelah sebelumnya terlepas karena tangannya meremas seprai ranjang untuk menahan sakit.

"tunggu sebentar, Naruto" kataku lalu menghentikan gerakanku.

Aku mengubah posisiku tanpa mengeluarkan milikku dari lubangnya. Ku angkat sedikit pinggul Naruto lalu membaringkannya diranjang sementara kakiku sudah membujur.

"begini lebih enak" kataku lalu kembali bergerak.

Dengan posisi ku diatas Naruto, ini dapat memudahkannya memelukku kapan saja.

"peluk aku" perintahku dan langsung dilaksanakannya. Dia menarikku begitu dalam kedalam pelukannya. Hingga aku benar-benar berbaring diatasnya.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke leher mulusnya.

"ngh…"

Kukecup lembut kissmarkku tadi.

"pelan-pelan, Sasuke" pintanya saat tanpa sadar ternyata gerakanku sedikit lebih cepat dari tempo semula.

"akh… akh… mngh..nh…mh…. Sasuke…" panggilnya saat aku sedang nikmat-nikmatnya menikmati lehernya.

Aku manatapnya bingung. 'a..adah…ap..pa,,dobe ma..manish' batinku.

Dia menatap ke kejantanannya. Aku mnegikuti pandangannya.

Astaga, aku hampir lupa memanjakannya.

Tangan kananku langsung bergerak ke kejantanannya. Kupegang kejantannya itu, ku elus. Kugerakkan tanganku. Tidak pelan tapi cepat.

"AKH…"

'double nikmat, huh?'

"SASUKE, NARU SUKA" teriaknya yang membuat wajahku memerah. Ternyata aku bisa memuaskannya.

Dibalik pintu kamar sasunaru

=normal pov=

'APA?!' batin mereka kembali serempak.

'otouto, kau hebat' batin itachi sambil menggenggam tangannya.

'naru/naru' batin Kushina dan Minato serempak.

'SASUKE UCHIHA' batin Fugaku dengan wajah memerahnya.

"anak kita hebat, ya, sayang?" kata Mikoto sambil memeluk Fugaku.

=Normal pov end=

Kembali kedalam kamar

"kau suka,huh?" tanyaku. "kalau begitu, bolehkah ku gerakan lebih cepat?" tanyaku lagi.

Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Tak ingin menunggu jawaban darinya, langsung kucepatkan tempo gerakanku. Dia hanya ber'akh'ria. Uh, senangnya mendengarkan desahan darinya. Seandainya setiap detik bisa seperti ini, SASUKE PASTI MAU!

"akh… sa…sas..ke.. aku… aku…"

"tunggu sebentar" potongku cepat saat aku tahu kalau Naruto sebentar lagi akan keluar. Kulepaskan tanganku dari kejantanannya.

Ku percepat lagi tempo gerakanku.

"akh…akh…akh…akh… SASUKE…aku…SASUKE!" teriaknya tak karuan.

"akh…mnghh… su..dah..sudah..dek…at, Naruto"

"faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster…" pintanya tanpa terputus-putus.

Semakin cepat, pinggulku semakin menggila dibawah sana.

"AKH…" Naruto sudah keluar. Cairannya menyembur keluar dengan gila dari kejantanannya, membasahi perutnya dan hampir mengenai wajahku.

Bokongnya menjepit kejantananku erat seolah-olah ingin menelan bulat-bulat milikku. Dapat kurasakan denyutan-denyutan didinding lubangnya. Semakin sempit.

Kugerakan pinggulku cepat. Cepat, cepat, cepat.. dan…

"akh…NARUTO" teriakku nikmat.

Ku keluarkan seluruh cairanku didalam Naruto.

Cairanku sedikit keluar dari lubangnya karena sepertinya lubangnya tak mampu menampung cairan milikku. Segera aku memungut bibirnya. Nikmat. Penyatuan yang luar biasa.

Tanganku membersihkan cairan Naruto yang berada diperutnya dengan bajuku yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauanku.

"Naruto" panggilku saat aku melepaskan pungutanku. Matanya terlihat sayu. "kau.."

"aku sangat puas dan bahagia, Sasuke" katanya yang sudah tahu pasti pertanyaanku.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"I love you, Naruto" lalu memeluknya.

"I love you, too, Sasuke" balasnya.

Kejantananku masih terbenam disana. sengaja ku biarkan agar dia dapat lebih menenangkan rasa sakitnya.

Dibalik pintu kamar sasunaru

=Normal pov=

'akhirnya selesai juga' batin mereka serempak.

Karena pertunjukan sudah selesai, mereka memutuskan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"otouto, kau hebat" bisik Itachi dipintu kamar sasunaru.

=Normal pov end=

Kembali kedalam kamar.

'perasaan ini. aniki, awas kau' batinku saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"sasuke, aku lelah" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat pelan badanku yang masih memeluknya.

Ku lepaskan kejantananku dari lubangnya.

'ya ampun, darah' batinku sedikit panik. Aku tak tahu apakah itu darahku atau darah Naruto. Yang pasti itu adalah kami berdua.

Aku membaringkan badanku disamping kanan Naruto. Kami saling berhadap-hadapan.

"aishiteru, Naruto" kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"hm"

'ya ampun, dia sudah tertidur. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah' batinku lalu menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Erat.

Aku melihat kearah jam dinding

'APA!?' sudah pukul 01.40' batinku berteriak tak karuan. 'pantasan saja Naruto mengantuk ha ha ha ha ha'

"hoam… selamat malam dobeku, Narutoku, sayangku, hidupku" kataku lalu mengecup keningnya dan bersiap pergi kedunia mimpi.

**Fin**

* * *

**Author:** FFnya jelek, kan? maklum otak joroknya belum terlalu dilatih,hehehehehe  
**Readers**: nyadar juga akhirnya  
**Author**: tapi, please ya reviewnya. #mohon2 ama readers.  
**Readers**: loe berani bayar gue berapa?  
**Author**: -_-||| pokoknya di REVIEW,hehehehehehe


End file.
